


When Rome's In Ruins, We Are The Lions

by mermaidxwriter



Series: Jeyna Stories [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits AU, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Thalia is a flirt, Underage Drinking, sort of College AUish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidxwriter/pseuds/mermaidxwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with Benefits AU</p><p>Jason disliked being friends with benefits when they're like this, cuddled up watching some action movie he stopped following a long time ago. He wants to pull her closer and kiss her forehead. He wants to tell her how much he cares and how scared he was that he was going to lose her during the war. He wants to tell her that one of the reasons he wanted to be elected praetor was so he could spend time with her everyday. He wants to trace all her battle scars and tell her how amazing she is. He wants to be with her completely, not just physically. He wants to grow old with her in New Rome and have kids and grandkids. But friends with benefits didn't do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Rome's In Ruins, We Are The Lions

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally finished! I've been writing this off and on for weeks now and I kind of feel like a mother after giving birth. I'm exhausted but happy it's finally over and this lump isn't in me anymore. 
> 
> 1) Let's pretend everyone's a year or two older than they are in the actual books for the sake of the law. 
> 
> 2) I had some trouble with Reyna's characterization, so please tell me if she seems OOC.
> 
> 3) Title by Fall Out Boy

The first thing Reyna realized when she woke up was her surroundings weren't familiar at all. That was _never_ a good sign for a demigod. 

She observed her surroundings carefully. This wasn't her villa in New Rome, not by a long shot. The walls were a baby blue shade and there were clouds painted on the high ceiling that seemed to be moving. The room itself was spacious and neat. There wasn't much furniture besides a dresser and a wardrobe.

Next to her, a figure was stirring from their sleep, and she bit back a scream when she realized exactly whose bed she was in. Of all the men in the entire world, she had to sleep with Jason Grace. 

She let out a gasp of relief when she saw a condom wrapper on the nightstand. Last night's events were pretty blurry. She remembered being invited by a flirty son of Aphrodite to an after party at the Apollo Cabin after the feast of Gaea's defeat. Normally she didn't have time to attend parties or the like, but Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel had all but begged her to come. She remembered taking a round of shots as a toast to the end of the war with Gaea and dancing with Annabeth for a bit, until Percy, Jason, and Nico came to the party after training. Things were pretty hazy after that. 

Reyna was tempted to crawl out of bed before he woke up, but his arm was thrown over her waist. She knew seven ways to break it and really wasn't against using any of them, but she also knew it was against hookup etiquette to leave before the person woke up. 

Something in the corner of the room caught her eye. She realized it was a statue of Jupiter, well Zeus, and it's bright blue eyes were trained right on her. She fumbled for the blanket and pulled it over her breasts and most of her neck. You could never be too careful with him.

The rustling of the sheets shook Jason from his sleep. He squinted and reached blindly for his glasses on the nightstand. “Rey?”

“Yeah.”

His lips were swollen and his hair was sticking up in a million different directions. “Um...you're in my bed.”

"Yeah." 

His eyes ran over her bare shoulders and the hickeys on her neck. “Did we?”

She pointed to the condom wrapper. “I think that answers your question.”

He laid back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. “Wow.”

“What about Piper?” Reyna was a lot of things, but a home wrecker wasn't one of them. 

He shook his head. “We aren't together anymore. You could say it was mutual.”

She doesn't pry, and Jason kind of wished she did. “Aren't there rules against this?”

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “It used to be a boy and a girl couldn't be alone together in a cabin, but you know we're in the twenty first century, so know any two demigods that aren't related by godly parent can't be in a cabin together.”

She nods in agreement. “That makes sense.”

“But that doesn't really stop anyone from having sex. I mean look at us.” He chuckled. 

She's tempted to laugh at the predicament they're in. “I can see why you like it here so much.”

Jason looked surprised. “You're the most Roman person I know.”

“I love Camp Jupiter dearly. But it's very normal here at Camp Halfblood.”

“I wouldn't call a lava rock climbing wall normal.”

“It's more normal that the training at Camp Jupiter. You know that.” Reyna smiled that soft smile that made Jason weak in the knees. Usually it was reserved for Hylla's visits or one of Annabeth's puns, but this time it was focused on him and he felt like he was on top of the world. “We could all use some normalcy. But knowing the gods, we'll have to settle for semi-normal lives from here on out.”

Jason smiled back and stretched. “It's kind of funny how we went from worrying about fighting a war to save the world to worrying about finishing high school.”

Her eyes flutter closed. “Things are better this way.”

Jason nods in agreement until he realized something was off. “How come we're not hungover?”

“We drank like six glasses of water before bed. That much I remember." 

“We're responsible even when we're not.”

Reyna snorted. “I'm just happy I'm not pregnant.”

“We'd make great parents.”

“Not at sixteen we wouldn't.”

Jason's hand reached for hers. “You know Hera actually gave me the marriage talk?”

Reyna hates that she has to look up to talk to him now, unlike when they were growing up. “What'd she say?”

“She basically told me I should start thinking about marriage and family planning and monogamy and suburban neighborhoods with white picket fences.” Jason shook his head. 

“Don't you want to be married and have two point five kids?”

“How do you have half a kid?”

“A dog. Two dogs are equivalent to one child. So you could say I'm already a mother.”

Jason shook his head fondly. “And they say cat people are crazy.”

“Dogs are the most loyal creatures I've ever come across.”

“Is that so?”

“One hundred percent.”

Jason snorted and leaned back against his headboard. They drift in and out of sleep for over an hour, until the sun is too bright and they have to acknowledge it is morning. Jason squeezed her hand. “About us...like what are we?”

Reyna tilted her head to the side, and Jason marveled at how real she looked like this. When she was on the battlefield or in front of the senate she was untouchable. Sometimes he couldn't believe she was actually human, unless she was like this - unreserved and carefree. 

“I don't think friends cuts it anymore.”

Jason shook his head. “I'd like to do this again...”

Reyna raised her eyebrows.

His cheeks are red. “Not just sex, I mean the sex was so fucking good, but like...”

“What?”

He bit his lip. “I forgot what I was saying.”

“So friends with benefits?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I'd like that.” 

“You know in the movies they always end up falling madly in love right?”

Jason shrugged and leaned in for a kiss. Reyna shoved his shoulder playfully. “You're not kissing me with that breath.”

“You weren't complaining about my breath last night.”

“That's because I was getting dick.”

Their playful banter was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Percy Jackson's voice was by far the most easy to distinguish in the entire camp. “Chiron's calling a meeting in fifteen.” 

Jason sighed loudly. So much for spending the day in bed. “Okay, I'll be there.”

“If you _happen_ to see Reyna please let her know she's also being summoned at the meeting.”

Jason laughed. “I haven't seen her since last night, but I'll text her if my phone's not dead.”

Percy snorted. “You kill me, bro.”

Once Percy left, Jason turned to Reyna.“I think we'll have to take a shower together. To save time, of course.”

Reyna rolled her eyes at him before throwing off the sheets and standing up to stretch. 

Jason took a minute to admire her naked form. The first word that came to mind was perfect. She'd always been we'll endowed in the chest and bottom areas, even growing up. But it was her muscles that really got him. He could easily wash his laundry on her abs. Her arms and legs were tanned and toned and Jason was tempted to lick them. She also had several scars from years of battle, some of which Jason knew, others not so much. He wanted to find out though. 

She smirked when she caught him staring. “Are you coming or not?”

He stuck out his tongue. “Beat ya there.” Old habits die hard. 

She laughed and took off for the bathroom. “Oh yeah?”

He swore as his foot got tangled in the bedsheets and flew after her.

✥

Jason tried his hardest to pay attention to Chiron's lecture on why parties aren't allowed at camp. He really did, but the problem was she was sitting right there. She didn't have an official seat, neither did anyone else actually, they just automatically sat in the same place every time. Chiron told her to sit anywhere and that just happened to be right beside Jason. 

She wore her wavy hair loose in an attempt to hide the hickeys on her neck, chest, and shoulders that seemed to form a J. Hickeys he gave her. He can't help but feel proud of them.

Nico is looking at him strangely, like something is off but he can't quite place what it is. 

“What?” Jason mouthed. Even Percy and Annabeth are looking at him likes he's snorting coke off someone's arm.

Nico shook his head, but he didn't look away. He looked between Jason and Reyna for a moment before it clicks. His mouth formed a perfect o before he snapped it shut and focused on Chiron. 

That's when Jason realized she gave him hickeys to. And he has no hair to cover them. “Excuse me, Chiron can I go to the bathroom?”

Chiron nodded and continued his lecture.

Under the dim light of the Big House bathroom, Jason inspects his neck and can't miss the two large purple hickeys that stand out. For a second, he freaked out. His hair isn't long enough to cover them _Maybe that's why Nico refuses to cut his hair. Smart._ He'd have to go to the Aphrodite Cabin to get some makeup before his classes, but he can't do anything about them now.

When he emerged from the bathroom, all eyes were on him. “What did I miss?”

Chiron looked somewhat amused. “You have to teach sword fighting.”

“But I taught sword fighting last time.”

Chiron looked directly at his hickeys. “Oh well.”

At the end of the meeting, Reyna disappeared, probably to talk to Hazel, and Piper came up to him. “You look thoroughly fucked. But in a good way.”

How was he supposed to answer that? “Thanks?”

“You're welcome. 

He tried not to look uncomfortable. “Did you know?”

"Of course. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite after all. Plus it was kind of obvious." 

Jason nodded.“I don't see why we can't still be friends."

“Ninety five percent of people hate their exes.” She brushed some of her hair away from the nape of her neck. 

“Is that a hickey on your neck?”

She laughed. “You're not the only one getting some around here.”

“Who gave you _that_?” The hickey was at least twice the size of his and much darker. 

“Calypso.”

“Leo's going to kill you.”

She shook her head. “He knows. In fact everyone but you knows.”

Jason tried not to feel insulted. “I'm happy for you.”

“I'm happy for you too.”

She laughed suddenly. “We really weren't right for each other, now that I think about it.”

"Do share, daughter of Aphro-Venus.”

“Maybe some other time." 

Jason caught sight Reyna emerging from the crowd of demigods in the Big House, her hair flowing behind her.

“Reyna!” Piper beckoned her over. 

Reyna came over.“Yes?”

Piper looked between Reyna and Jason and grinned. “You two have my blessing.”

Reyna looked surprised. "Thank you. You and Calypso have my blessing."

Jason looked at her. “You knew too?”

She rolled her eyes. “Anyone with eyes could see that they were making out at the bar.”

“..."

"Guilty as charged." Piper laughed. “Remember to use protection, kids. Though my entire cabin is dying to see what Jeyna babies would look like.”

That caught Reyna off guard. "Jeyna babies?" 

Jason smiled at the thought. “Bye Piper.”

“Bye, Jay.“ She turned to Reyna and winked. “If it doesn't work out with him, hit me and Calypso up.”

“I'll definitely keep that in mind." 

Reyna laughed at Jason's expression.“You're bisexual?”

She nodded. 

"How come you never told me?"

"You never asked."

“Percy is bi too.”

“So is Annabeth.”

Jason cocked an eyebrow. “How'd you know?”

“We kinda made out once or twice.” She doesn't even look guilty.

Jason can't believe this. “Is everyone at this camp having gay sex?"

“Pretty much.”

Afterwards, they spar just like old times.

✥

He wished she could've stayed at Camp Half Blood forever, but she had an entire camp to run. On the other side of the country. 

He crushed her in a hug.“Bye, Reyna. Be careful.”

She chuckled into his shoulder. “I'm always careful, blondie.”

He squeezed her harder. “I mean it. Take care of yourself."

“You too.”

He didn't want to let go, but he had to. Duty came first always.

✥

He didn't see her again for five months, except for nightly iris messages where they were both usually exhausted. He stayed updated on what went on in her life, but it wasn't the same as seeing her in person. _The joys of a long distance relationship._ He wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her and tell her how much she meant to him, but that wasn't exactly what friends with benefits did. 

He'd missed so much when Hera had stolen his memories and during the war, no matter how much he pretended it hadn't happened. Sometimes he wondered what they would be if the golden switcharoo hadn't happened when he was in bed, alone. His cabin felt kind of empty without her. There was no one to talk to and no one to cuddle. 

Being Pontifex meant he has to travel, usually with Nico, to build shrines. The destination for this shrine was Temple Hill near Camp Jupiter and Jason was pretty excited. 

After a long day of dealing with an irritating minor gods, Reyna makes Jason hot chocolate in her apartment, which overlooks the entire city of New Rome. The view makes Jason's breath catch in his throat. 

She smirked as his expression. “Preator perks.”

The apartment itself is too large for one person, but well very furnished. There's even a specific corner for her dogs' water bowls, food, and toys. 

“Where are Aurum and Argentum?”

“Frank turns into a pit bull and plays with them after work usually.”

“You say it so casually.” She shrugged.“How's he doing?”

“He's amazing. He's a son of Mars so he's a natural with training and he's very approachable. The younger legionnaires adore him. 

Jason tried not to feel jealous. She'd never raved about him like that, not to his face anyway. “Guess what?"

"What?" 

“I'm retiring from my duties as pontifex. After September, Nico's taking over." 

“You're only seventeen and you've been retired twice. ”

He smiled. “I'm exceptional like that.”

“So what brought about your early retirement, dear pontifex?”

“I want to go to college in New Rome.”

She nodded. "You'll need a degree for the most part to get a job in a mortal city."

“It's strange isn't it? After fighting monsters and saving the world for years, we have to do normal mortal things like going to college and picking a major.”

“What do you want to major in?”

He shrugged. “I don't know what I want to do for the rest of my life. I spent most of it trying to survive." 

“You don't have to decide right away.”

“I know, but everyone more or less has. Percy's going to be a marine biologist, Annabeth's going to be an architect, Frank's going into zoology, Hazel's double majoring in art and teaching, Piper's going to be a couple's therapist, Leo's going to be an engineer, and I'm just here.”

“You could go into politics. You've always been a good speaker and you're a natural leader. People love you.”

He grimaced. “I don't know, I just associate politics with sleazy people like Octavian.” 

“You could be a classics professor.”

“That's a little too close to home, you don't think? Isn't that cheating because my dad is a god?”

She shook her head. “Percy can literally talk to sea creatures and Piper's a walking love detector.”

He still doesn't look convinced.

“Think about how much you've gone through for the gods. At least this way you'll get something out of it.”

“I think you're on to something.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “What are _you_ going into Miss College Advisor?”

“Pyschology, most likely. Since I can't be president. 

“That's a shame. You be a kick ass president.”

“It really is. ”

“You know Nico's seeing someone, right?”

“Annabeth told Hazel and I something along those lines, but she didn't go into specifics.”

"Everyone at Camp Halfblood is basically trying to get them together at this point because they've been dancing around each other for ages claiming to be friends."

"A lot of people believe friends make the best lovers. Look at Percy and Annabeth." 

_Or Us_ he thinks. "True."

✥

Jason was excited to move back to New Rome. Not that he didn't love Camp Halfblood, but he'd missed so much about his old home like the marble buildings and the coliseum. There was something satisfying about walking down those paved streets and seeing demigods who'd gone on to live normal lives. 

Jason had always done pretty well in school, but it wasn't ever really a priority with training and quests and all that fun stuff. Now, he would be in school full time and teach younger campers on the side. The only person who was more disheartened at the prospect of going to school full time was Percy, who was rooming with Jason since Annabeth was rooming with Piper. How Leo got his own apartment was beyond Jason. 

After consulting Thalia and pretty much all his friends, he decided the classics route was his best choice. He was fluent in Latin and had a good grip on the gods and goddesses even the minor ones, because he had met most of them, as well as the monsters he fought over the years. He argued that the job market wasn't exactly promising, but Frank had assured him he'd always have a teaching job at Camp Jupiter. 

By living near Reyna, Jason learned two things about her. 

1) She listened to Spanish music, like everyday.

He'd never actually heard her speak Spanish except a brief phone call with Hylla once and the occasional swearing.

She looked so at peace with her hair tied up, humming along to a song Jason's never heard but nodded along to, even though he couldn't understand shit because he doesn't want to look uncultured. He promised himself he'd make Leo teach him some Spanish when he's not busy. 

When he finally gets the courage to ask her about it she said it reminded her of the good memories in Puerto Rico. 

2) She cooks. 

The delicious aroma coming from her apartment wafts through the entire hallway. He takes a deep breath before he knocked on the the door. 

"Come on in." She gestured to the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. 

“I didn't know you cooked.”

“There's a lot of things you don't know about me.”

He can't help but agree. She was kind of the mysterious type. 

“Can you cook?”

Jason shook his head. “I can't even make grilled cheese."

She gave him a look of disbelief. “So what do you eat?”

“Percy cooks most nights, and when he doesn't we eat takeout or pizza.”

“Everyone should learn how to cook. It's a life skill."

He peered into the pot on the stove. “What are you making?”

“Olla Podrida."

“That sounds complicated.”

“It's not, if you follow the recipe correctly. It's almost finished.”

When the little timer next to the stove went off, she turned off the stove and took the kid off the pot. 

He was practically drooling. “It looks really good.”

“Try it.” She set out two plates in front of them. 

“Is it spicy?” He cringed at how much he sounded like a five year old. 

“I put a jalapeño or two into it, but not much.”

From Jason's experience, jalapeños are pretty fucking spicy, but her casual tone gives him a false sense of confidence. He takes a bite and isn't the slightest bit prepared for the hell that would unleash in his mouth. He can't register anything but the _burning_. He briefly wonders if this is what Leo feels like when he's on fire but he can't focus on that because his tongue feels like it's about to melt off. He downed four glasses of water and a glass of milk before shoving a bunch of ice cubes in his mouth and feeling some relief from the burning sensation. He catches sight of his reflection in the stove, and it isn't pretty. His face is red and swollen, his eyes watering, and his hair is stuck to his forehead thanks to sweat. 

He let out a shaky laugh when he could breathe again. “Wow.”

“I'll make some for you without pepper next time.” 

He can't tear his eyes away as she eats the jalepeño like it's nothing. She doesn't look like a sweaty tomato in the slightest. “I think that's a good idea."

✥

He was learning how to navigate her body. 

Sex with her changed based on her mood. Some days it was rough and passionate, other days it was soft and tender. Jason liked to call it love making because that's what it felt like, even if they weren't in love. He wonders what she thinks about who they make love. Is it him? Or is it someone else. Is it anyone? Why does he suddenly care?

His favorite part of sex is hearing her laugh. That sounds pretty strange, but her laughter is a rare sound and he can't get enough of it. He's tempted to make it his alarm because there's no way he could wake up grumpy after hearing that. 

He also loves hearing her scream. There's something beautiful about seeing her go from calm, collected praetor to a moaning mess. He originally assumed she would've been quiet during sex, but he was _terribly_ mistaken. 

Some days he thinks they're straddling, haha, the boundary between friends and lovers. They're in that murky area between I'm attracted to you and I like you. 

He was starting to realize why being friends with benefits isn't a great idea in all those sappy romance movies he used to watch with Piper. That didn't stop him from jumping her bones the minute she walked in the room. 

There was something about her that made him feel nothing but lust. Whether it was her attitude or her fighting skills, he wasn't sure. He did know, however, that she could turn him on with just one look and it was driving him crazy. There were days where he couldn't focus at all in class because he was thinking of sinking his teeth into her neck or the softness of her breasts or her teasing kisses. She tastes amazing too. He probably fantasizes about going down on her twice a day. He's happy to know she likes it as much as he does, if her screams are anything to go by. 

He loves everything about her body, and he isn't the least bit hesistant to tell her that. 

✥

Percy slammed his fist on the bathroom door for the hundredth time. “Jason, hurry up I need to piss.”

“I'm almost done hold on.”

Percy felt like he was about to burst when he heard a faint click. “Are you seriously taking nudes right now?”

“Maybe.” Jason's voice doesn't sound half as apologetic as it should, given the pain he's putting Percy through. 

Percy let out a cry of desperation.“I'm going to pee on the floor, Jay.”

“Fine.” Jason opened the door and calmly stepped out in just a towel like he had all the time in the world. Percy shoved past him and slammed the door shut. 

After relieving himself, Percy wanders into Jason's bedroom and finds him on his phone. “Get one of those photo editing apps so you can enlarge your penis.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “My penis doesn't need enlarging.”

“Oh really?"

"Yep." Jason stood up and headed toward the bathroom. 

Percy leaned up against the doorframe wearing a shit eating grin. “Taking more nudes?”

“Yeah.”

“Send me some.”

“Of course, bro.”

✥

Jason buried himself in a blanket burrito was was determined to never come out.

Whoever said Will was a mother hen, needed to live with Percy for a week. “What's wrong, Jay-bird? Are you sick?"

Jason smashed his face in the nearest pillow and made several intelligible noises.

Percy sat next to him on the bed and stroked his back softly. “Tell me what you're going through. Talk to me.”

“Promise you won't laugh?”

“I promise. What happened?”

Jason could feel how red his cheeks were. “Rey and I were having sex and everything was going great until I leaned back. I hit my head on the headboard and knocked out.”

Percy erupts in a full on cackle. 

“You said you wouldn't laugh!”

“That's because I didn't think it was going to be that.” He wipes tears from his eyes. “At least you weren't inside her.”

Jason looks at him and Percy's jaw drops. “No.”

Jason nods miserably. “Yes. Now I'm going to have to change my name and move to Canada.”

“Frank knows people over there, so you'll be in good hands.”

“It's not funny!”

“Bad things happen to everyone. She probably won't even remember.”

“I think you'd remember if Annabeth pass out on you during sex.”

“Yeah, but expectations are lower for you. Reyna knows you have a history of getting hit in the head with things. She'll understand.”

Jason screamed into his pillow. 

Percy tried a different approach. "Maybe you should talk to her about?”

"Have you gone mad?”

Percy shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could decide she wants nothing to do with me and delete my number."

“You were trying to earn a little heart emoji next to your name on her phone, huh?”

“Yes! I'm trying to get upgraded to boyfriend, not downgraded.”

“Well, you know what they say, you can only crawl up from rock bottom.”

“Was that supposed to make me feel better?”

Percy put both his hands up in surrender. “I quit trying to be a motivational speaker. I'll stick to snarky commentary.”

Jason grabbed the remote from the nightstand. "Let's just watch some TV."

✥

Things aren't awkward after that, much to Jason's relief, because there's an influx of demigods and she has to create files and fill out forms for each one of them. 

His own workload had picked up and he was starting to understand why so many people dropped out of college. Whoever said Classics was an easy major, was wrong. So so wrong. 

It's four am and he's balancing his laptop on one leg and a heavy ass textbook on the other because deadlines when he gets an iris message from Nico. 

He rubs his eyes and hopes he doesn't look as tired as he feels. “Hey, Neeks.”

“Hey, Jay. You look really tired.” 

Well never mind that then. “It's like four over here.”

“I forgot about the time zone difference.”

“It happens to all of us. What's up?”

Nico looked angry. “What the hell did I let you talk me into taking this job?”

“What's wrong?”

Nico ran a hand through his hair. “These minor gods and goddesses are driving me crazy.”

“Just build them a shrine and, if they have any, bring their kids to camp. Simple."

“Some of them are requesting bizarre things for their shrines, like tapioca pearls."

“Isn't that a type of food?”

“Exactly.” Nico was seething. “And you know what else?”

“What?”

“You'll never guess who asked me to build him a shrine?”

“Cupid?”

“Well Eros, but yeah.”

Jason squeezed his pen so hard it exploded. “That bastard.”

“He had the nerve to say by forcing me to come out, he put me on the road to self acceptance and happiness. The asshole wants huge shrine made of gems." 

“I wouldn't build him shit."

“I don't have a choice.”

Jason sighed. “That sucks, man.”

“Yeah, it really does.” Nico sighed. “So how's college?”

Jason hung his head. “It's a lot of work. Some of the classics professors are so freaking pretentious, but other than that it's pretty good. How's high school?”

Nico groaned. “Math is mental abuse. And English makes no sense whatsoever.

“When's your graduation?”

“A long time from now. Way too long.”

“I heard something about you and a certain son of Apollo being more than friends.”

Nico instantly went red. “Piper needs to learn how to shut her mouth!”

Jason laughed. “At least tell me a little about him."

“He's the head healer at the infirmary and the counselor of the Apollo Cabin." 

"How old is he?"

"A year older than me." 

That seemed fair to Jason.“Should I start planning the wedding?”

Nico huffed and changed the subject. “How's Reyna?”

“She's good. She's been busy lately, but she's good.”

“Eww. You're making those heart eyes.”

“Soon you will be too!

“Shut up!”

“You need to come visit soon! Bring your loverboy so we can meet him.“

“He's just a friend!"

“That's what you say now."

"Get some sleep, Grace. You act like an idiot when you're tired."

"Night, Neeks."

Jason could just see a hint of a smile forming on Nico's lips. "Good night, Grace."

✥

Reyna's in the middle of an important meeting pertaining to a student exchange program with Camp Half Blood when he feels her phone vibrate. 

**Jason: I'm sick, what should I do?**

She types back quickly then turns her phone off.

**Reyna: Go see a doctor. You need help.**

She decides to have mercy on him after the meeting, which lasted hours, and makes him some soup. 

The door to Jason and Percy's apartment is open and Reyna's about to scold them for being careless. New Rome had more security than the White House, yes, but demigods could never be too careful. She finds him buried under a heap of blankets, cradling a box of Kleenex. 

"I made you some soup."

"T-thank you," he croaks. "You d-didn't have to."

"I think I did." She feels his forehead. "Did you get your flu shot?"

He shook his head and blew his nose. "I was focused on moving in and stuff that I forgot."

"Percy's mom is going to kill you."

Jason looks up at her with fear in his eyes. "Promise me you won't tell her."

Reyna sighed."You've known me for over seven years and I've never ratted you out once. Why would I start now?"

He smiled up at her. "Watch a movie with me?"

"I don't see how that's going to improve your health."

"It isn't, but it'll make me feel better."

She snorted and climbed onto the end next to him. "I'm warning you now, if you get me sick I _will_ kill you."

He just smiled and laid his head on her shoulder.

✥

He was on his way to class one morning when he noticed Reyna speaking to a handsome boy roughly their age. Given that they were children of the gods, most demigods were pretty good looking, if Jason was being honest. But this guy, was something else. His skin was the color caramel and his eyes were golden brown. He was tall and lean, with brown curls that framed his face perfectly. Jason forced himself to look away and continued his commute across campus like nothing had happened. Reyna was allowed to talk to other people. 

The second time around, he isn't so friendly. 

He needed Reyna's help with an essay and he was prepared to bribe her with a bag of jellybeans and a twenty dollar bill. 

He waved at her secretary, who looked up from his computer for half a second."She's on break. Go right in." 

When he opened the door, he found Reyna and Mr. Hot Guy having an animated chat on her sofa. 

He instantly straightened his back and walked in. "Hey, Rey."

"Hi, Jay." She gestured to the boy next to her. "This is Mitchell."

Jason tried not to glare, but it didn't work out. Mitchell looked familiar up close, but Jason can't quite place where he's seen him before. Jason reluctantly held out a hand. "Jason."

Mitchell had a nice smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Jason smiled back but he didn't return the compliment. 

Mitchell turned to Reyna, and Jason already had smoke coming out of his ears. "I'll see you soon, right?"

Reyna nodded. 

Mitchell wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks for everything."

Reyna smiled up at him. "No problem."

Mitchell let her out of his grasp and winked. "Maybe we'll do dinner sometime." He had the nerve to wave at Jason before leaving. 

"He's quite the flirt." Jason had aimed for a lighthearted tone, but his voice was bitter. 

"Yeah." Reyna cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "What do you want?"

Jason sat down next to her and ate a blue jelly bean out of the bowl on her desk. "Maybe I missed you."

Reyna looked at him like he was crazy. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"I need help with my essay."

She nodded and stretched out in the sofa. "What's the topic?"

"Zeus's portrayal in the Iliad." 

They propped his textbooks up on pillows and got to work. 

Jason helped her with paperwork until around midnight even though he still had homework; it was the least he could do for all he'd put her through. When he got up to leave he wanted to pull her into a hug like Mitchell had done, but he settled for their old secret handshake. 

She laughed and tried to remember the steps to the unnecessarily complex handshake they'd created at age twelve. "We haven't done this is years."

They finished with a fist bump. "You've still got it though."

She walked him to the door. "Good night, Grace."

"Night, Rey." 

Just like old times.

✥

After unsuccessfully trying to concentrate on his remaining homework, he decided he needed to talk to someone.

"Pipes?"

"Yes, Jay?"

He balanced the phone between his ear and his shoulder while he poured out some Lucky Charms. "I'm kind of having girl trouble."

Piper laughed. "What else is new?"

"I'm serious!"

"Tell me what happened."

"Okay so I went to say hi to her in her office and she was talking to this guy and he was flirting shamelessly and being all affectionate,"

Piper cut him off. "Sounds like you're jealous, Sparky."

"I'm not jealous!"

"So why the hell do you care if she talks to what's his face?"

"His name is Mitchell."

"You saw Mitchie?"

"You know him?"

"He's my brother."

"Oh." That explained why he looked so familiar.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize my brother. No wonder our relationship didn't work out." This was also why she dated girls."You have nothing to to worry about, Sparky."

He didn't believe her for one minute. "What makes you say that?"

"Mitchell's gay as fuck."

Jason chewed angrily. "Didn't look that way to me."

"He was just probably trying to be friendly. Us Aphrodite kids tend to come on stronger than we mean to."

"So he's not interested in her at all?"

"I mean..."

"You just told me he was gay!"

"He is, but sexuality isn't set in stone, you know. I'll be honest, Reyna's like the total package. I'd definitely try to hit that if I wasn't with Calypso."

Jason rubbed his temple. _Great, now Piper was hitting on Reyna too._

"If you want to date her, you need to man up and tell her. She's not going to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours _unless you tell her_."

Jason sighed. "Thanks, Pipes."

"Any time, Jay Jay."

✥

Jason disliked being friends with benefits when they're like this, cuddled up watching some action movie he stopped following a long time ago. He wants to pull her closer and kiss her forehead. He wants to tell her how much he cares and how scared he was that he was going to lose her during the war. He wants to tell her that one of the reasons he wanted to be elected praetor was so he could spend time with her everyday. He wants to trace all her battle scars and tell her how amazing she is. He wants to be with her completely, not just physically. He wants to grow old with her in New Rome and have kids and grandkids. _But friends with benefits didn't do that._

He wonders if she sees him as more than sex, and he prays to Aphrodite every night that she does. Praying to his ex's mother doesn't seem like a great idea, but he's that desparate. Percy keeps telling him to grow a pair and ask her, but he doesn't think he can deal with the swift rejection she'll give him. It's better to let their relationship run its course and hope he can pull himself out of the train wreck later.

✥

It's a Hazel's New Year party that he realizes both of them are technically single, but not quite. 

He supposes he deserved this when he sees her dancing with some guy and he's slouched at the bar feeling sorry for himself because he can't act on his feelings. 

Nico plopped down next to him and poured himself a shot. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Something must really be wrong if you of all people is being quiet.”

“Hey!”

“It's the truth. Last time you got drunk you talked my ear off the entire night about me being bilingual, as if I didn't know.”

“So how's Will?”

“Flawless transition. I didn't even notice the subject change.”

Jason winced. “Do you want to dance with me?”

Nico laughed for a minute straight. “How much have you had to drink?”

“A couple shots. Why?”

“Neither of us can dance for shit. We'll just make big fools of ourselves.”

Jason shrugged. “Everyone'll be too hungover in the morning to remember.”

Nico stood up and stretched. “Why the hell not? 

It's turn out they were just as awful as the thought they'd be or possibly worse. After a giggle fit, another round of shots, and another attempt at dancing, they retired to the other end of the bar feeling on top of the world. 

About twenty minutes later, Reyna came over and wrapped Nico in a hug from behind. “My small gay son.”

“Let me guess, you're drunk too?”

Reyna's eyes went wide. “What gave it away?”

Nico just smiled and hugged her tighter. 

“Where's that Will character? I want to meet him.”

“He's spending New Years with his mom, but I'll probably go visit him later.”

“So you can have sex?”

Nico shrugged. “Hopefully.”

Reyna shakes his shoulder. “You're underage!”

“We're all underage.”

“True.”

The conversation was interrupted by Percy screaming. “They're starting the count down!”

_TEN_

_NINE_

_EIGHT_

_SEVEN_

_SIX_

_FIVE_

_FOUR_

_THREE_

_TWO_

_ONE_

Jason grabbed her and for a second he just loses himself in her eyes. He's afraid she won't kiss back because she doesn't love him the way he loves her, but then all those shots he had earlier kick in and he closes the distance between their lips.

✥

They wake up the next morning naked and in bed together, just like always. He's long accepted the fact that he can't keep his hands off her for longer than a minute. They sit across from each other silently for most of the meal until she can't take it anymore. “What are we?”

Jason can't fathom how long he's wanted to have this conversation. He's planned out what he's going to say. “What do you want to be?”

She tilts her head to side. “What do _you_ want to be?”

“Your boyfriend.” The words come flying out of his mouth at 100 miles per hour. 

She looks a bit surprised. “But I thought you still had romantic feelings for Piper.”

He shakes his head. 

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I just thought you'd fallen madly in love with her and then it didn't work out, and you were trying to get over her. I couldn't see where I fit into that equation." 

Jason feels nothing but guilt. “That's why Piper and I didn't work out. Because I knew I had feelings for you but then Hera wiped my memories and we had a whole war to win. Then you woke up in my bed and yeah.”

“Oh.”

Her silence is starting to scare him. “Do you have romantic feelings for me?” Part of him doesn't want the answer to this question.

“I always did, but I assumed you and Piper were in a happy relationship with the the fake memories Hera gave you and,"

“My memories of her were fake. My memories of you are real.”

She tilted her head, her expression unreadable. “What memories of me do you have?”

“Those push up contests we took so seriously, pulling all nighters to finish paperwork, and there's that time you almost died in me.” The look in his eyes is soft and they light up when he sees the smile forming on her lips. 

"I'm sorry about that." She hums.“So we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend?”

He pops a cherry in his mouth, feeling lighter than he had in years.“Yep.”

“Promise me you we won't become like Percy and Annabeth with the constant PDA and the awful pet names. Please.”

Jason laughed. “Actually I'm going to start calling you muffin and we're going to take a hundred of those couple pictures and put them on Instagram.”

She placed a hand over her heart. “My modern day, Romeo.”

He winked. “Anything for you, Julliet.”

"I wouldn't mind a kiss."

"I cannot deny thee of a request so sweet." 

She leaned forward and kissed him slowly, and he feels so warm and fuzzy inside he can't help but smile into the kiss. _This_ is what he'd dreamed of for years. 

It felt way better than flying.

✥

Jason knocked on her office door. “I brought you lunch!”

She looks relieved when she opened the door. “Thanks. I need a break.”

He remembers just how stressful being preator had been. “I'm sure you did.”

She sits on her office chair and he sits across from her. 

She takes a bite of her burrito. “You didn't have class?”

“Nope. But if anyone asks I'm going to say I ditched to surprise my amazing girlfriend.”

“You've always been a rebel."

They talk about little things that happened during the day and projects due soon, but nothing of substance until Reyna spots the calendar on the wall. “Your birthday's coming up soon. What do you want to do?”

He shrugged. “I don't know. A surprise party isn't going to work if Percy Jackson is invited.”

She leans back in her chair. “We're all too young for clubs, but I'm sure we can contour the mist.”

Jason scrunched up his nose.“Clubs are too loud and flashy and full of drunk people.”

“We could rent out a senior citizens' home and play bingo if you insist on acting like an old man.”

He laughed. “I prefer the term mature for my age.”

“...”

“Maybe a dinner?”

“You're turning eighteen not fifty!"

He shrugged before looking up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “What are you getting me for my birthday?”

She put a hand on her hip. “What do you want?“

His eyes rake up and down her body. “I have an idea.”

She shoves his shoulder playfully. “You're a creep.”

✥

Jason's birthday party was supposed to be an intimate get together, but that instantly went out the window when Percy brought two trays of Jell-O shots and a case of Heineken. 

Reyna, Frank, and Hazel had come over early to help Percy and Jason set up and were all pretty tipsy by the the time everyone else was supposed to show up. 

Jason was running his fingers through Reyna's hair when he felt his phone vibrate. It took two people to help him dig it out of his pocket, and he when he read the message he broke into a huge grin. "Thal said she's coming, so you'll all finally get to meet her.”

Reyna leaned back in the chair she was sitting on. “I've met your sister once or twice, but it was mostly negotiations between the Hunters and Camp.”

Percy patted her shoulder. “Thalia's less annoying than her brother.”

Jason semi-glared at him. “Gee thanks.”

Percy winked. “Anything for you, superman.”

Reyna put a hand on her hip and sipped her beer. It shouldn't have aroused Jason as much as it did. "Are you hitting on my boyfriend?"

Pervy have her a cocky smile. "Maybe a little. Don't tell Annabeth."

Annabeth looked amused from where she was standing in the doorway. "Don't tell Annabeth what?"

Percy jogged up to her and clumsily wrapped his arms around her. "Don't tell her I love her."

"Mhhmn." Annabeth looked around the apartment disapprovingly. "The hosts shouldn't be wasted before the guests arrive."

Hazel shrugged from her spot next to Frank on the couch. "Guess you guys'll have to entertain yourselves." 

Percy laced his fingers in Annabeth's and all but dragged her to where he was sitting.  
Unfortunately the seat next to his was occupied by Reyna. "Can you please move?"

"Where else can I sit?"

"Jason's lap doesn't look occupied."

Reyna made a _tsk_ noise, but she moved. 

The party was in full swing when the door opened and a smirking Thalia walked in. "Guess who's here?"

"Thalia!" Jason ran up and hugged her. 

"You've gotten so tall, little bro."

Jason huffed. "As of today, I'm officially the older sibling. So you'll have to call me big bro." 

Thalia ruffled his hair and stepped into the apartment. "Bullshit." 

After chatting with Annabeth, she plopped down on the floor next to Nico and Will. She looked Nico up and down."You look different."

Nico just smirked and stretched his legs. "I'm taller than you now."

"Fuck."

He looked at Thalia's blue streaked Mohawk. "Nice hair, by the way."

She gave his undercut an approving once over. "Same to you."

Nico gestured to man sitting next to him."This is my boyfriend Will, by the way." 

She waved at Will before turning back to Nico. "I had no idea you liked dick."

Nico was about to reply when Leo came flying through the door. "I BROUGHT BOOZE!"

"Leo!"

He claps Jason on the back and hands him a gift. "Happy birthday, Jay-bird."

Annabeth and Percy were making out on the couch and Jason was telling Nico a story when Thalia eyes drifted over to the girl sitting next to Jason. _Piper, was it? No, Piper's hair wasn't that long._ Thalia decided to find out exactly who she was. 

Thalia slumped into the seat next to Reyna and nearly had a heartattack when she recognized her. "Reyna?"

Reyna looked up. "Hey."

She looked a different person when she wasn't in armor. "You look really fucking good in a dress." 

"I always look really fucking good. At least that's what your brother says."

Thalia laughed. "I like you already." She gestured to the stocked bar. “Want another drink?”

Reyna shook her head. “I'm fine. Do you want another drink?”

“Nah. I'm technically fifteen, forever remember.”

“Oh. My bad.”

“Don't worry about it, baby girl.”

"Baby girl?"

"It's my new nickname for you." Thalia winked and her blue eyes were fixed right on Reyna's bust. 

Reyna cleared her throat. "You and your brother are more alike than I thought."

Thalia laughed. "You're a lot like your sister too, but you're definitely hotter."

Reyna looked amused. "You flirt a lot for someone who's sworn off romance for all eternity."

"Rules are a lot more flexible than you might think, princess." 

Reyna shook her head, but she was smiling."I'm way too drunk to understand what you mean by that."

"I can show you if you want."

Reyna laughed. "I already have your brother for that." 

"Speaking of which, do I have to give you the old break my brother's heart and I'll kick your ass speech? Because it'd be a waste of a great butt."

"..."

Thalia eyed Reyna's impressive biceps. "We _need_ to spar next time the hunters come to Camp J."

Reyna nodded. "Maybe you can team up with Camp Halfblood and we'll do full scale game of Capture the Flag."

"I like the way you think."

"Reyna and Thalia get your asses over here! We're cutting the cake." They knew better to argue with Annabeth when she was wielding a large knife. 

Percy and Frank brought out a huge Superman cake and everyone was in stitches.

Jason pouted. "I feel like a little kid."

"You are a kid at heart," teased Percy.

"You're one to talk."

Annabeth shushed them so everyone could sing happy birthday. 

Jason blew out his candles and the smoke fogged up his glasses. "Thanks guys."

Leo elbowed him. “What'd you wish for?"

“Thalia to stop flirting with my girlfriend.”

Thalia laughed and winked at Reyna. “It's not my fault she's got a cute booty.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I know right. It's so perfect."

“Excuse me. I'm sitting right here, you know.”

Percy poked Jason with a plastic fork. "Are you guys done? Because some of us want cake."

✥

Leo threw Jason's bedroom door open with excitement.“Yo Jay, guess who's back?” He completely froze when he took in the sight before him.

Jason screamed.

“LEO!" 

“OH MY GOD!”

"GET OUT!”

“ARE THOSE WHIPS AND," 

“GET OUT!”

Leo ran as fast as he could and shut the door. Once he was safely outside the bedroom, he said a quick prayer to his father. "Why the hell didn't you lock the door?!"

He heard Jason yell over the chain of Spanish curses Reyna is using to describe him. "Why didn't you knock?!" 

"Because I had no idea you Romans were so damn kinky!" 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was inspired by a scene in Betsib's The Sandwich Thief.


End file.
